Johnny Thunder Episode IV A NEW HOPE
by DarthVader2006
Summary: This is the first of my soon to come Johnny Thunder original trilogy. The next chapter VI has been written but has yet to be uploaded, Copyright Fieldsfilm Limited...
1. Episode IV A NEW HOPE

**Disclamer: **I do not own any of the STAR WARS characters or event. Nor do I own any of the Lego Company's character names.

Hey, I hope this story does well here on Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Johnny Thunder

Episode IV

A NEW HOPE

**My "what if?" idea:**

This is a movie trilogy similar to George Lucas's **STAR WARS**. Just as Lucas started with Episodes IV, V, and VI, I am starting with Episodes IV, V, and VI. 

**Hero:**

Johnny Thunder

**Villain:**

Lord Sinister

**Secondary Characters:**

extras, James, Penguin, Jake, Kengon, C-4PO, Ban, Dooku, Vauldertine, Winsto, R2-D3, Imperial pilot, Jar Jar Binkser, R4, Computer voice 

**Locations needed:**

Earth, Geonosis/ Geonasis, Death Star, Rebel Base, Rebel fighter hanger 

**The "struggles" that the hero needs to go through:**

A lightsaber fight

**What happens at the end?**

Main villain will be destroyed, secondary villain (Penguin) will not be destroyed

It is a crazy time for Johnny Thunder and his padawan Jake. Jake is staying at another Jedi's house. And so, Thunder has chosen to fight alone until Jake is needed.

The evil Lord Sam Sinister has been Thunder's nemesis for a very long time and has chosen to try and finally destroy Johnny Thunder.

Johnny will have to outsmart Sinister or risk being destroyed. Sinister's Plot could spell certain doom for Thunder and many other people...

Pan down to earth. Dissolve into Johnny Thunder training for his battle between him and his former apprentice Lord Sam Sinister.

Johnny Thunder

Great simulation, R2D3.

C-4PO

Yes, Artoo, you did well. (R2 whistles)

Johnny Thunder

Do you think that my battle with Sinister will come soon?

C-4PO

There is no way to tell, sir.

Johnny Thunder

How long before we reach Geonosis?

Ban

Not long. About 5 min. When we get there, don't call me unless you need a quick escape. I already got more on this trip than I bargained for.

Johnny Thunder

Don't worry. I'll only call you for that and for that only.

Ban

Well, were here. May the Force be with you.

Johnny Thunder

The same to you.

Johnny Thunder departs the _Millennium Falcon _and it departs the planet. Johnny walks to a gate and walks in and uses the force to push the guards away. He walks to a door and knocks. It opens and he walks inside. He is tied up after being suddenly hit across the head and he is conscious after he is put in a cell.

Johnny Thunder

Dooku, why are you doing this?

Dooku

If I told that, then what the surprise would be would not be a surprise at all.

Johnny Thunder

You **have** turned to the dark side.

Dooku

And it is more powerful than the light side of the Force.

Johnny Thunder

No. It isn't.

Dooku

You Jedi scum! It is more powerful and you know it! And if it is not more powerful, then how could I have overpowered you so easily?

Johnny Thunder

You caught me by surprise.

Dooku

Really? (sarcastically) I couldn't tell. You're finished Thunder! You're finished!

Johnny Thunder

Your wrong! I will be saved… somehow.

Jake is at a fellow Jedi's house when he hears a beeping of his comlink and pulls out it and connects it to a hologram projector.

Johnny Thunder

Jake, just yesterday, I trained you to be strong in the Force. I helped you destroy a "Sith Lord". Actually, it was a hologram. So you haven't gone on a mission yet. Now I ask your help. Help me Jake, you're my only hope.

Computerized Voice

This message was recorded yesterday at noon.

Jake

(to Kengon) It's a distress call from Johnny and I must answer it.

Kengon

Do you know where he is?

Jake

I hope so. I may need back up. Come with me.

Kengon

I can go?

Jake

That is correct.

Kengon

Right away Jake.

Jake and Kengon head over to Geonosis via a ride from the Millennium Falcon by Ban.

Ban

(sighs) What is it that you wanted again?

Jake

To go back to Geonasis so that we can free Johnny.

Ban

Is this an emergency or are you pulling my leg?

Kengon

It's an actual emergency!

Ban

Then, why didn't he call me?

Jake

Hello! He is being held captive on Geonosis! They probably took his stuff away from him when they captured him and stored it somewhere else!

Ban

Good point. Well, we still got an hour or so before we get there.

Cut to Johnny on Geonasis.

Johnny Thunder

You're going to kill me and then destroy Jake!

Dooku

Oh, give it up Thunder! You'll never figure out my surprise plan.

Johnny Thunder

I got it! This is a trap for Jake. And I'm the bait.

Dooku

Drats! You did it. Oh well. I shall tell master Sinister of your death.

Johnny Thunder

Sinister? You're Lord Sam Sinister's apprentice!

Dooku

How right you are. After he left you all those years ago, he took on his own apprentice— me.

Johnny Thunder

So, that's what happened to him. That's why I felt a tremor in the Force after his fall from the light side of the Force.

Dooku

That is correct.

Cut to Ban, Kengon, and Jake on Millennium Falcon

Jake

Had I not met Johnny a last year, I wouldn't know who he was nor would I know anything about the Force.

Kengon

Then it is a good thing you did. How did you meet him?

Jake

Well, I was playing with a couple of my friends when I saw him desperately come up to many of them and ask them to be his padawan. Since I was always such a nice guy, I chose to say yes when many others turned him down. You where there, but you were asked by Mace Windu shortly before Johnny got to you to ask. So you accepted Mace's offer and I accepted Johnny's.

Kengon

Lucky us, we were both trained instead of being rejected our training by the council. Is this your first mission?

Jake

Yeah.

Kengon

Good luck.

Jake

Thanks Kengon. You, too.

Kengon

Thanks.

Jake

There it is! Geonasis!

Kengon

You ready Jake?

Jake

Ready as I'll ever be.

Ban

I'd better go with you.

Ban lands the ship. He and the others depart it and go to find Johnny. After battling some troops, they find their friend. They battle Count Dooku. They lose and are also tied up. Into Johnny's cell they go.

Jake

I'm sorry we couldn't save you. We failed to help you.

Johnny Thunder

'Tis alright, guys. We will be able to get out of here somehow.

Kengon

Look. Sinister left a guard. Johnny, could you use your Jedi mind trick?

Johnny Thunder

I'll try. (_to security guard_) Hey! Hey! You there. I say, could you come here for a moment?

Security Guard

What do you want!

Johnny Thunder

Merely this. (_using Jedi mind trick_) You will set us free. You will also, take us to Dooku. You serve Dooku well. You shall be handsomely rewarded.

Security Guard

(_under Jedi mind trick_) I will set you free. I will also take you to Dooku. I serve him well. I shall be handsomely rewarded.

The security guard takes them to Dooku who runs the "zombified" guard in. Dooku and the other three fight-- one fighting at a time as if tag teaming. Kengon cuts off both of Dooku's hands and destroy him by cutting off his head. They run outside to board the Millennium Falcon. Troops fire at them as they board it. Ban and Kengon shoot back.

Ban

Kengon!

Shot of Kengon.

Ban

GO!

All of them fly away in the _Millennium Falcon_. They return to earth and hurry to the briefing building. Inside the briefing building, they learn where Sinister is hiding.

Vauldertine

So this is where Sinister is hiding. If you go there, maybe you can catch him and bring him in for a fair trial.

Johnny Thunder

And you are sure that this is where he is hiding?

Vauldertine

Positive. I am absolutely positively, absotively posolutely, really, really, really, really, really, really sure.

Jake

Ok. Thanks for the info.

Kengon

Are you sure about trusting this guy? I mean, he has part of Vader's, Maul's, and Palpatine's names in his own for Pete's sake.

Johnny Thunder

Jake, what do you think?

Jake

I say let's go along with it.

Johnny Thunder

Fine by me.

Kengon and Jake

Thanks Vauldertine.

Vauldertine

No Problem. (evil laugh) Oh, I mean he he.

Johnny and others walk outside.

Vauldertine

(into comlink) I have given them the coordinates that you told me to. They're walking right into a trap.

Lord Sinister

(over comlink) Thank you, my young apprentice. Darth Sideous will be most pleased. You have done well.

Cut to Johnny, Jake and Kengon riding in a speeder to the coordinates given to them. They arrive in this fast speeder in less than 15 minutes. They walk in and are ambushed.

Kengon

Look out!

They remove their lightsabers and fight a quick duel with them. And they win! Will the trap be defeated is the question.

Jake

Now what?

Kengon

Jump!

All three jump up to the ceiling and hang on a few vines. The floor opens as they do this.

Johnny Thunder

That was close!

Jake

Thanks, Kengon, for the advance warning!

Kengon

I've been in this kind of situation before I met you guys so I kinda know what's gonna happen next.

Jake

Ok. What's gonna happen now?

Kengon

The end I think.

Johnny Thunder

Great! Let's get outta here!

Jake

Uh, guys? (Jake points at a large boulder rolling towards them) (nervous laugh) Run?

Kengon

(nods head) (without sound) Run!

They all run with the boulder behind them and Jake trips and the boulder seems to run over him. Suddenly he appears on top of it. While the others are running away from it, Jake is running on top of it unable to get off. When it does stop, Johnny and Kengon have jumped off the small ledge (which is roughly 4 ft. high) while Jake is sent flying through the air by the sudden stop of the boulder.

Johnny Thunder

Jake!

Jake

I'm okay. What about everyone else?

Kengon

I'm fine.

Johnny Thunder

Same here.

Kengon

What now?

Jake

I don't know.

Kengon

Johnny?

Johnny Thunder

To Winsto!

This creature with a strong resemblance to Jar Jar Binks, flies in from nowhere, as if thrown from a ship, and smashes into Kengon.

Jar Jar Binkser

Hello. Mesa called Jar Jar Binkser. Mesa the brother of Jar Jar Binks. Mesa thinks yousa a Jedi.

Kengon

Then you are right my friend.

Jar Jar Binkser

Yousa almost saved my again!

Jake

How is that?

Jar Jar Binkser

Mesa got thrown away from that large ship. Mesa had been captured. This Jedi (_points to Johnny_) used his Jedi mind trick.

Johnny Thunder

How did you get captured?

Jar Jar Binkser

Mesa was wandering around.

Kengon

Why were you wandering around?

Jar Jar Binkser

This embarrassing but, my 'fraid my been banished. The bosses will do terrible things-terrible things if mesa going back there.

Kengon

You poor creature.

Jar Jar Binkser

Mesa gonna leave now.

Johnny Thunder

Kengon, drop!

Vauldertine

(riding by in speeder and jumping off) (evil Laughter)

Johnny Thunder

Go. Tell Jake to take speed off.

Just as did Jake, Kengon runs off to the speeder. Leaving Johnny behind to fight Vauldertine.

Kengon

Johnny says to speed off. I suggest we pick him up before we leave.

They reach Johnny just in time to see him kill Vauldertine. They pick him up and they go back to the briefing building to find a fellow Jedi there waiting for them.

Winsto

Johnny Thunder, Jake and Kengon! This is an unexpected pleasure!

Johnny Thunder

We may dispence with the pleasantries, Winsto, after you give us the coordinates of Sinister's new hideout.

Winsto

He is currently located on the… R4 can you tell me where Sinister is currently located again? C-4PO can you come in here?

C-4PO

(walking in) Yes sir?

Winsto

Could you translate what R4 is saying?

C-4PO

(R4 beeps) He says that Sinister is currently located on his Death Star.

Johnny Thunder

Sinister always was bad in keeping outta site. Let's go!

Johnny, Jake, Kengon, R4, and C-4PO along with Ban fly in the Millennium Falcon to the Death Star 3. When they arrive, they fight stormtroopers and Kengon is badly hurt in the fight so it seems.

Kengon

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Jake

Kengon! (pant, pant)

Kengon

(in a whisper) Play along. (in a dying voice) Go on, without me, Jake.

Jake

(winks) No. No! You'll make it! Just save your energy.

Kengon  
(in a dying voice) Johnny… Johnny, would you guys… kill Sinister… for… me?

Jake

Sure. Sure, anything! Just hold on.

Kengon

(still in a dying voice) I… love… you… my best… fr… friend.

Jake

Kengon! You won't die! Just hold on! (sobbing) (in a whisper) Play along.

Johnny Thunder

(also winks) We must fulfill his last wish.

Jake

We've gotta destroy Sinister.

Johnny Thunder

(solemnly) Let's go.

Johnny Thunder and Jake run to the control room after battling more troops. Shot of them entering and stopping in the doorway. Sinister is waiting for them.

Jake

Ok, Sinister. You killed my friend with your stormtroopers, you tried to assassinate me, Johnny, and Kengon with Vauldertine, and you tried your best to kill Johnny when we got outta your trap

Lord Sinister

So…

Jake

I have had enough of you!

Johnny Thunder

Wait, Jake! Let me go first.

Johnny duels with Sinister and loses but is not killed. Instead, he is wounded and Jake decides to go on in.

Johnny Thunder

Jake!

Johnny throws Jake his lightsaber. He catches it and duels against Sinister with two lightsabers while Sinister himself has only one. Sinister takes out Jake's second lightsaber and the two duel with only one lightsaber each. At the peak of the duel, Jake seems to gain the upper hand. But it only seems that way. Jake loses and is also wounded. It seems that Sinister will finally destroy Johnny Thunder and Jake.

Lord Sinister

Well, it seems that I will finally destroy you both. Goodbye, losers. (evil laughter)

Out of nowhere appears Kengon, ready to fight.

Johnny Thunder

(winks) Kengon! But we thought you-

Kengon

(winks) Died?

Jake

(winks) Yes.

Just as Sinister lunges at Jake and Johnny, Kengon blocks the shot with only a few precious seconds to spare.

Lord Sinister

Well, well, well. What have we here? Another loser. Johnny join me! I will take you on as my new apprentice! It will be like old times my friend! Well… almost.

Johnny Thunder

No. I'll not join you.

Lord Sinister

(_looking at Kengon_) Maybe if Johnny won't be turned, then perhaps Jake will.

Kengon

Never!

Lord Sinister

Yes! He will! He istoo headstrong enough! He will join me!

Kengon

He will never join you!

This final duel between Lord Sinister and any other person will prove to be dangerous and fatal. The duel becomes so intense that Jake and Johnny, although they are both wounded, must painfully move to a safe place to watch the duel. Lord Sinister and Kengon fight very quickly at some points and are pushing the limit of where they can go to. Their fight continues on to the scary heights of a cliff with lava below it. Finally, Sinister is forced off the cliff by a wrong step.

Lord Sinister

(Fading as he falls farther away from the cliff) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kengon

(gulp) Glad that wasn't me!

Kengon runs back to Johnny and Jake as they welcome his returning from that awfully high and dangerous place. The cliff crumbles in the background as he runs to Jake and Johnny.

Johnny

Kengon! You did it!

Jake

Great job!

Kengon

(pant, pant) Thanks. The plan worked well! How are we gonna get outta here if you guys are wounded?

Jake

We'll make it. Let's just get outta here 'fore the whole place crumbles. Wait a minute! What is a cliff doing on the Death Star?

Kengon

It was made just like that butler on that Jimmy Neutron show on which the butler could pick up things but was a hologram.

Johnny Thunder

So it was composed of the same matter?

Jake

Right.

Kengon

So let's just get out of the control room, get to the ship, and blow this thing so we can go home.

Johnny Thunder

We'll need a great amount of people to defeat this thing.

The three run to the ship and escape the Death Star. When they arrive back on earth, they find a small rebel force awaiting them.

Kengon

(over comlink) Save a ship for me. (to Jake and Johnny) See you in a few minutes.

Jake and Kengon board separate ships and they and all the others that are to fight with them fly into space and start their attack on the Death Star.

Jake

Get ready to start the attack run… now!

They and TIE fighters engage in fighter combat as they fly around the Death Star 3 looking for the exhaust port. Shot of Jake in cockpit of his x-wing fighter.

Obi Wan (Ben) Kenobi's Voice

Use the force, Jake. (Jake hesitates to turn off his targeting computer) Let go, Jake. Jake, trust me.

Kengon

Jake, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?

Jake

Nothing. I'm alright.

Kengon

Good luck.

Jake

You too. Red 2, how are things back there?

Red 2

Just fine. I-- (screams)

Jake

Red 2? (_looks behind him_) Dang! I can't shake 'em. Blasted Biggs where are you!

Kengon

I'll help!

Destroys the two pursuing TIEs.

Jake

Thanks Kengon! I needed it!

Kengon

No Problem.

Shot of TIEs speeding up to attack the fighters.

Kengon

Look Jake, the TIEs are coming in much faster this time! We- (_screams_) I'm hit!

Kengon's ship spirals down to the Death Star and explodes as Jake looks behind himself.

Jake

Kengon. (_sighs sadly_)

Also behind him are Penguin and James in Penguin's TIE fighter and another TIE fighter beside them.

James

The Force is strong with this one.

Shot of Penguin's targeting computer screen. Jake's fighter is not yet in the center. Shot of Jake's fighter traveling down Death Star 3 trench. Shot of Penguin's TIE following behind. Shot of Penguin's targeting computer screen. Jake's fighter is in the center of the screen.

James

I have you now!

Penguin

(clears his throat) James?

James

I mean… we have you now!

Pilot in other TIE fighter

Look out!

Penguin fires at Johnny but is distracted by a shot at the Death Star 3 by Ban with Johnny in the co pilot seat.

Penguin

What!

Penguin's fighter collides with the other TIE fighter and flies out of control as the other TIE fighter smashes into the Death Star while Penguin's own TIE is sent spiraling away from the Death Star.

Ban

You're all clear kid. Now blow this thing so we can all go home.

Intense music plays as Jake reaches the exhaust port and delivers the proton torpedo. All remaining fighters leave the Death Star 3 as it explodes in the background.

Ban

Great shot kid! That was one in a million!

Obi Wan (Ben) Kenobi's Voice

Remember, the Force will be with you, always.

Cut to a shot of Penguin's TIE fighter spiraling through space then it stops spiraling and he continues through space. Cut to Rebel fighter hanger. Jake, Johnny, and Ban walk away from their ships to camera right. Wipe right, as they do this, to medal ceremony that is very, very, very similar to the one in **ST****AR WARS Episode IV A NEW HOPE**. End the movie exactly like Lucas does in Episode IV. Show credits exactly like Lucas does in Episode IV.

Lights in room come on as movie near the end of the credits.


	2. Episode V PENGUIN STRIKES BACK

**Disclamer: **Same as last time...

Character's names before lines to be said are bolded. Anything that is not a character's line or it's name before a line will be italicized. The title crawl is underlined.

A long time ago in a galaxy far,

far away...

JOHNNY

THUNDER

Episode V

PENGUIN STRIKES BACK

With his father gone, Penguin has vowed revenge against Johnny Thunder. He has been planning a plot to assassinate Johnny Thunder and his sidekick Jake.

Meanwhile Johnny Thunder and Jake have been training and Jake has been catching up on all he has missed.

Penguin will need a great plan to defeat Thunder and Jake who are working together to keep the galaxy safe from all villainy…

_Shot pans down to earth. Shot of Johnny Thunder and Jake training using lightsabers._

**Jake**

Johnny. It's been too long since I have been training.

**Johnny Thunder**

Yes it has! You were getting a little rusty. But now you should be ready for anything.

**Jake**

Yeah! I even feel that we will soon go on an adventure!

_Johnny and Jake continue training. We then cut to Penguin who is older than when we last saw him. He and James are in his new Death Star._

**Penguin**

James listen to me and listen to me well.

**James**

Yes, sir?

**Penguin**

You must help me complete this new space station.

**James**

What new space station?

**Penguin**

The space station that we are in.

I call it (pauses) the Death Barr.

**James**

Oh. I called it the Death Star.

**Penguin**

You can't call it that! George Lucas already called his ultimate weapon in his STAR WARS movies the Death Star. What you were doing was using a copyrighted name. You can be sued for that!

**James**

Oh. So that's where I got that from. You know sir, the name-Death Barr- doesn't sound like a very scary name that everyone will fear.

**Penguin**

Ok. How about Death Giver?

**James**

No, sir that will not work.

**Penguin**

Ok. What about (pauses) Death To You!

**James**

No.

**Penguin**

OK. Killer Star!

**James**

Give me two, sir!

**Penguin**

Power Killer!

**James**

Heck no!

Penguin

The New Powerful Enemy!

**James**

I don't think so!

**Penguin**

Black Death.

**James**

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaa…no.

**Penguin**

(Sighs) Death Star?

**James**

A good choice sir!

**Penguin**

Thanks James. Just make sure that you ask George Lucas if I can use that name, ok?

**James**

Yes sir.

_Cut to Thunder and Jake who are done with the training for today. Jake and Johnny are sitting at a table in Johnny's home._

**Jake**

Johnny will you ever replace me if something happens to me?

**Johnny Thunder**

To tell you the truth, you may have to replace me.

**Jake**

What?

**Johnny Thunder**

Jake I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. When I was your age, I wanted to do this all my life and never retire. But now I see that it can take a real toll on you. My back is beginning to give out. My hair is now gray. And I look like an old man.

**Jake**

Well you are like a father to me Johnny. I hope you never die.

**Johnny Thunder**

I wish that was so. But, everyone dies. No one can escape that.

_Cut to Penguin and James on the new Death Star._

**Penguin**

Well?

**James**

Look who I have captured. Princess Beau.

**Penguin**

Good. Now Princess Beau, tell me, where are Johnny and Jake hiding?

**Princess Beau**

I'm not telling.

**Penguin**

Not a problem. I need to test this space station… but, I don't know where to test it. In a way, you have determined the test planet of this demonstration. Since you are reluctant to tell us where Johnny and Jake are, we decided to test this station's power of your home planet of Glanesolderaan.

**Princess Beau**

What! Glanesolderaan is a peaceful planet. We have no weapons--

**Penguin**

You would prefer another target, a military target, then name the location! I grow tired of asking so this will be the last time. Where are they?

**Princess Beau**

Dantoinne. They're on Dantoinne.

**Penguin**

You see James. She can be reasonable. Continue the operation. You may fire when ready.

**Princess Beau**

What!

**Penguin**

You're far too trusting. Dantooine is far too remote to make an effective demonstration,but we will deal with Johnny and Jake soon enough.

**Princess Beau**

No!

_Shot of a laser coming out of the Death Star and blowing up a planet that looks like Alderaan._

**Penguin**

(_laughs evilly_) Now, terminate her-- immediately!

_Cut to Johnny and Jake._

**Jake**

When you die, I'm going to take on a padawan of my own.

**Johnny Thunder**

I hope that you do. (Johnny suddenly covers his heart)

**Jake**

What's wrong?

**Johnny Thunder**

It feels as if a thousand voices suddenly cried out in terror- and were suddenly silenced. I feel that something terrible has gone wrong.

**Jake**

Maybe, just maybe our old arch nemesis is up to something.

**Johnny Thunder**

But, wouldn't the Council notify us?

_A hologram of Winsto appears on Johnny's table._

**Winsto**

Johnny and Jake. Penguin is up to something. We think you should find him and bring him here to Couruscant. May the Force be with you.

_The hologram disappears._

**Jake**

Let's go look for him. Johnny, do you still have your Jedi Starfighter?

**Johnny Thunder**

Yes. Let's go! (on comlink) R2, power up the fighter.

**Jake**

I'll check the scanner.

**Johnny Thunder**

What does it say?

**Jake**

He's in space!

**Johnny Thunder**

Well, you heard Winsto. Ready?

**Jake**

Yea! Let's get 'em.

_Johnny and Jake hop in their space ship, the Millennium Eagle, and fly to the Death Star 3 and engage in a space battle with the guard ships of this space station, TIE Fighters. They defeat them and get inside the space station. They battle a couple of storm troopers once they're inside and then Johnny leaves Jake in a room on it with R2. Cut to Penguin in the conference room._

**Penguin**

He is here.

**James**

Are you sure?

**Penguin**

The Force is with him.

_Intercom on table switches on._

**Captain Neddan**

Sir, there is a breech on level 1138.

**Penguin**

See, he is here.

**James**

Then he mustn't be allowed to escape.

**Penguin**

Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone.

_Cut to the room with Jake, Johnny, and R2._

**Johnny Thunder**

I must face Penguin alone.

**Jake**

But…

**Johnny Thunder**

Jake, your destiny lies along a different path than mine.

**Jake**

(sighs sadly)

**Johnny Thunder**

I'm sorry Jake but this one I must do alone. I don't want to, but I must. I don't want you to be destroyed.

**Jake**

(Sadly) Alright.

_Johnny Thunder then leave Jake and we follow him on his way to meet Penguin. He meets him in a hall way._

**Penguin**

I've been waiting for you, Johnny. We meet at last. The circle is now complete. When my father left you, I was but the learner, now I am the master.

**Johnny Thunder**

Only a master of evil, Penguin.

_They engage in a lightsaber battle. We cut between Jake trying to get to Johnny and Johnny fighting Penguin. Jake finally arrives to get Johnny but is too late. He'd arrived in time to see Penguin slice through Johnny Thunder._

**Jake**

No!

_Penguin starts toward Jake to confront him and Jake ignites his lightsaber. The two duel and it is Penguin that has the upper hand. Near the end of the battle, since Jake is beginning to wear out, he decides to fly away in the Millennium Eagle thinking that he would have been a goner._

**Penguin**

I'll get you next time Jake. James, I have disposed of Thunder. When Jake comes back, you tell me and I will be able to rid myself of him too. Daddy would be proud!

**James**

Yes sir. I must say that Master Sinister would be proud.

**Penguin**

Tell Emperor Ogel that I have destroyed Johnny Thunder.

**James**

There's no need for me to tell him, sir. He requests an audience with you right away.

**Penguin**

Tell him that I am on my way at this very moment.

**James**

Yes, sir.

_Penguin walks to his isolation chamber in which he always talks to Emperor Ogel. A large shimmering hologram of Emperor Ogel appears._

**Penguin**

You wanted me, my master?

**Emperor Ogel**

Yes. There is a strange feeling that I have as if you wished to tell me something.

**Penguin**

Yes, I wanted to tell you that I finally have rid us of Johnny Thunder.

**Emperor Ogel**

Good. Good. You have done something that I could not. I have tried in the past, but I was not successful. He defeated me and I hid for a while and went into politics as a Senator. During my hiding time, I rose to power and became Emperor if the universe. Now, I am the most powerful man in the universe. Well, not really. God is the most powerful being in the entire universe since- ever.

**Penguin**

Now, I must rid us of Jake. And when I do, your empire will prevail!

**Emperor Ogel**

Don't be so sure that you will easily prevail. I feel that there is a small rebel band assembling to try to defeat us.

Have you told Jake of your being his father?

**Penguin**

I will tell him when he comes back. At that time, I will try to turn him to the dark side.

**Emperor Ogel**

Yes. Yes. He would be a great asset. Can it be done?

**Penguin**

He will join us, or be destroyed.

_We cut to Jake who is recovering slowly from the loss of his friend, Johnny Thunder._

**Jake**

C-4PO, I can't believe that he is gone.

**C-4PO**

Yes, sir. Quite tragic.

**Jake**

How long have you been here in Johnny's house?

**C-4PO**

For quite a long time. I am glad you found me. I have such a bad case contamination that I need an oil bath.

**Jake**

Go ahead. I just can't believe that he's gone. I'll have to call up a few friends and assemble a rebellion to crush this empire.

**C-4PO**

Master Jake. Might I say that you're going to need a lot more than a few friends to destroy the empire.

**Jake**

You are right, C-4PO. You're absolutely right.

_Shot fades out and credits fade in and then roll up._


End file.
